Yvonne Strahovski
Sydney, New South Wales, Australia |role = Kate Morgan }} :"Well, I think the style and the way that this show is filmed, with the cameras always moving, means that you can’t really lie in front of these cameras. They’re really with you, in the moment, and they linger. That’s what I like about this show. I love that part of it. There are also some scenes that I’ve had to do that I’ve never done before on anything, whether it’s television, film, or theater. It’s always really great when I read a script and I see a scene and I think, “Wow, that’s going to be challenging. I don’t know how I’m going to do this, but here we go.”" :— Yvonne Strahovski on the show's appeal Yvonne Strahovski is an Australian actress who starred in 24: Live Another Day as CIA agent Kate Morgan. Biography and career Strahovski was born in Werrington Downs, a suburb of Sydney, as Yvonne Jaqueline Strzechowski, to Bożena, a lab technician, and Piotr Strzechowski, an electronic engineer. Her parents had emigrated from Tomaszów Mazowiecki, Poland. Strahovski speaks fluent Polish and English. At Chuck producer Josh Schwartz's behest, she adopted the more phonetic spelling of "Strahovski" as her stage name for the sake of easier pronunciation. Strahovski started acting when she played Viola in a school production of Twelfth Night. She spent her high school years attending Santa Sabina College, Strathfield. She graduated from University of Western Sydney's Theatre Nepean in 2003 and co-founded a small theater company. Strahovski started her career in Australia appearing in film and TV roles, including a turn on satirical show Double the Fist and a part as Freya Lewis in the Australian drama series Headland. She also appeared in Channel Nine's Sea Patrol. She sent in her audition tape for the spy comedy Chuck while in the United States auditioning for roles in other shows, namely NBC's 2007 series Bionic Woman, which starred Katee Sackhoff. She was contacted by the producers of Chuck the next day to come in to "run lines" with Zachary Levi. The producers called her back a week later letting her know she had been cast as Sarah Walker. Six months later, she moved to the United States. Strahovski starred on the series from 2007 to 2012, working with actors like Richard Burgi, Francois Chau, Roger Cross, Louis Lombardi, Adoni Maropis, Lou Diamond Phillips, Tony Todd, Arnold Vosloo, Ray Wise, and Ping Wu. Dozens of stunt and crew members from 24 also worked on the series, including director Milan Cheylov and writer Anne Cofell. In 2010, Strahovski received a Teen Choice Award for Choice TV Actress: Action, beating both Mary Lynn Rajskub and Katee Sackhoff's nominations for 24's eighth season. Strahovski is well known to video game fans as the voice and model for Miranda Lawson, a member of Commander Shepard's squad in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3, alongside D. C. Douglas as Legion, Raphael Sbarge as Kaidan Alenko, and Freddie Prinze Jr. as James Vega. Her character's father was voiced by Alan Dale. Other voice actors in Mass Effect include Shohreh Aghdashloo, Gideon Emery, Nick Jameson, Francesco Quinn, Keith Szarabajka, Simon Templeman, and Gwendoline Yeo. Following Chuck, Strahovski had a significant recurring role as Hannah McKay in the final two seasons of Dexter, written and produced by Manny Coto and starring Geoff Pierson. On this series, Julian Sands guest starred as her character's deranged husband. Other actors appearing on Dexter during her run include Rhys Coiro, Jaime Gomez, Miguel Najera, Adrian Neil, Brett Rickaby, Nestor Serrano, and Francisco Viana. The role earned Strahovski a Saturn Award for Best Guest Starring Role on Television, beating Mark Sheppard's role in Leverage. Her recent film and TV appearances include roles in Killer Elite (2011), The Guilt Trip (2012, with Dale Dickey and Jeff Kober), and I, Frankenstein (2014, with Miranda Otto). In December 2012, she made her Broadway debut in a revival of Clifford Odets' Golden Boy, for which she won a Theatre World Award. Strahovski is a supporter of PETA and appeared in an ad for their "Adopt, Don't Buy" campaign. She was honored along with Liam Hemsworth for their work in international roles with the 2012 Australians in Film Breakthrough Award. 24 credits *''Live Another Day'' (all episodes) 24-related appearances *"Jack Is Back" Selected filmography * The Predator (2018) * All I See Is You (2016) * I, Frankenstein (2014) * The Guilt Trip (2012) * Killer Elite (2011) * The Canyon (2009) * The Plex (2008) * Gone (2006) Television appearances * The Handmaid's Tale (2017-present) * The Astronaut Wives Club (2015) * Dexter (2012-2013) * Chuck (2007-2012) * Sea Patrol (2007) * Headland (2005-2006) * Double the Fist (2004) External links * * * * Category:Actors Category:Live Another Day actors Category:Main stars